Kiss of the Dragon
by mem0rycafe
Summary: One Shot, GD. Ginny gets a first kiss. Read the rest to find out what happens.


Kiss of the Dragon

(A/N I don't remember writing this, but I'm pretty sure it is mine because a lot of the things Ginny says sounds like something I would say. Umm, anyways, read and enjoy and review.)

Disclaimer- I disclaim

"Who's there?" Ginny called out from her hiding place in the empty classroom. She had been down there for hours, crying. Seamus had just broken up with her so that he could go out with Denise. She didn't know why she was so upset, except for the fact that she was replaced.

"Lumos." a voice whispered holding up their wand. "Who the hell is there? And where are you?"

Ginny wiped her eyes before standing up and revealing herself. She stiffened as she noticed it was Malfoy who had found her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Finally I found you." Draco sighed.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Your brother went to McGongall because he couldn't find you." Draco replied rolling his eyes. "And since I am Head Boy, I had to come find you."

"Well you found me, and I'm fine." Ginny told him. "So you can leave."

"Actually, I want to know why you are down here first." Draco replied as he sat in an empty chair that was facing her.

Ginny sighed. "That isn't any of your business."

"I disagree." Draco told her as he motioned for her to take a seat. "After all, I was dragged out of my bed to find you, therefore I want to know why you are down here."

"I wanted to be alone."

"Because?"

"Because Seamus broke up with me." Ginny replied.

"Finnigan? Why would you care that he broke up with you?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand," Ginny replied haughtily. "But I liked him."

"Why would I not understand liking someone? What I don't understand is why you like Finnigan."

"Why shouldn't I like him?"

"He's a prat."

"To you."

"To everyone." Draco replied disgusted.

"Well, he wasn't to me."

"Why are you defending him? He broke up with you."

"Why do you care?"

"Why did he break up with you?"

"To date Denise."

Draco snorted and before he could stop his mouth. "He's an idiot."

"Why do you say that?"

Draco sighed, he was about to be nice to the littlest Weasley. "Because if he would rather date Denise then you then he is an obvious idiot who probably didn't deserve you to begin with."

Ginny looked up at him. "That's really nice of you to say."

"Not to Finnigan it isn't."

"Well, he isn't here so you don't have to worry about being nice to him."

"Why does it bother you so much that he broke up with you. Was he that great of a kisser?"

Ginny blushed. "I don't know, he never kissed me."

"What?" Draco asked in shock.

"Well, you see, quite a few of the guys, well, everyone of them, are scared of what Ron would do to them if he were to see them touch me, so um, they just didn't." Ginny said as she looked down at her hands.

Draco let out a little chuckle. "Let me get this straight. You have never been kissed, because the guys are scared of your brother?"

"Well, yes."

"And you continued to date these cowards why?"

"It isn't like there was anyone dying to kiss me." Ginny shrugged still not looking up.

Draco sat there staring at her hair before getting up. He walked over to Ginny and held his hand out to her. "Stand up."

Ginny looked at his hand and took it as she stood up. He pulled her so that she was standing in front of him.

"Close you eyes."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Trust me."

Ginny closed her eyes and stood there. Trusting him was like trusting a snake to not bite you. Ginny felt his hand touch her lightly on the cheek as he pulled her head forward a bit.

Draco looked at her before he slowly lowered his head towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't know why he was doing this, but then, everyone needs a first kiss. He ran his hand along her cheek and back into her hair as his other hand continued to hold her hand. He deepened the kiss as he brought her closer to him.

Ginny reached up with her free hand and placed it on the back of his neck. Draco traced her lips with his tongue and gently pushed his tongue through her lips. Merlin, did she taste wonderful like peppermint. Draco dropped her hand as he brought his hand to tangle in her hair.

Ginny kissed him right back as the tongues danced with one another. She brought her other hand up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She raised her self on her toes as Draco moved his hands down to her hips.

Draco gripped her hips and resisted the urge to grind against them. Instead he gently pushed her away as he broke away from her lips. "I better get you back. Your brother will be worried."

Ginny nodded. "I can get back alone. You don't have to worry about taking me."

"Okay."

Ginny gave him a little smile as she started towards the door, she stopped when she got there and turned around. "Thank you."

Draco nodded at her and she turned back around and made her way out the door and towards the Gryffindor common room.

hr 

Ginny stared at the paper that was announcing her engagement to Dean Thomas. She should feel ecstatic, excited, she didn't. Instead she just sighed as she put the paper down and looked out the window of the little coffee shop. She turned as she felt someone brush behind her and sit down. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting across from her. What was he doing here? She hadn't said two words to him since he had kissed her.

Draco looked her over before starting to speak. "Engaged, to Dean Thomas?"

Ginny nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking coffee." Draco replied holding up his Styrofoam cup.

"I haven't seen you in at least seven years." Ginny continued.

"I just had to know if you were really engaged."

"I am." Ginny nodded again.

"Did I ever tell you that you were the best kiss I ever had?"

"No." Ginny replied. "You never spoke to me again after you kissed me."

"Did you ever wonder why I did?"

"Yes, I still do."

"I wondered too." Draco told her. "Do you want to know what I came up with?"

"Sure."

"I had never met someone so beautiful who had never before been kissed. I wanted to be the first guy that had the pleasure of feeling your lips against mine."

"Oh."

"Do you want to know what I regret about kissing you?"

"Not really."

"You do, trust me."

"Fine." Ginny replied. "What do you regret?"

"I regret letting you walk away from me."

"You never spoke to me again."

"You scared me."

"How?"

"I fell in love with you during that one kiss."

Ginny didn't reply as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you know what it's like to fall in love?" Draco asked

"Yes."

"I mean a love so great that it scares you?"

"Yes."

"I suppose it's with Dean?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You." Ginny replied looking up. "But then you never spoke to me again, so I forgot that I had fallen."

"Amazing. You can forget."

"I thought so, of course you had to come around and remind me."

"Why are you marrying him?"

"Because he's a nice guy."

"And?"

"And he asked." Ginny replied with a shrug. "Sad isn't it? I'm not marrying him because I love him but because he asked. Of course, I don't know if I will marry him."

"What if I asked you to marry me?"

"I don't know you, I never really did."

"You do, you did the moment you kissed me."

"Not really. I didn't know the boy who kissed me eight years ago, and I don't know the man sitting across from me now."

"So get to know me."

"It was only a kiss."

"That changed me."

"How?"

"You turned me nice. Ruined my cold mean self. You were too warm."

"It was a kiss."

"It was a good kiss."

"It was still just a kiss."

"Does he kiss you like I did."

"No. No one has ever kissed me quite like you did." Ginny replied.

"Why do you think that is?" Draco asked.

"They don't know how to."

"Don't you want to be kissed like that again."

"Of course, but I'm engaged."

"You can just as easily not be engaged."

"Just so I can have a kiss?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's so that when you read your engagement announcement you don't sigh unhappily."

"Oh, so now we are engaged?"

"We could be, you never know. If that's what you want." Draco replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I fell in love with you. I had to see you."

"Why so many years later?"

"I don't know."

"He cheats on me."

"What?"

"Dean, he cheats on me. He doesn't think I know. But I do."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"Because he doesn't know I know."

"He isn't good enough for you."

"You didn't think Seamus was good enough for me either." Ginny replied.

"And I was right."

"At least Dean is around."

"If you want me around, I could be around."

"And if I don't."

"Then I will leave, right now." Draco said getting up. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Ginny sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because even though it was only five minutes, I miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Feeling you."

"He's an idiot for cheating on you."

"I know that already, tell him that."

"I did."

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"Before I came here. I went to your apartment and he had her over."

"He had her in my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Funny, I would think I would be more mad." Ginny replied shrugging.

"If you cared you would be." Draco informed her.

"I just want to have a family, is that really so much to ask?"

"You can't marry him."

"I know, I wasn't going to."

"You're engaged."

"I was going to leave him at the altar, let him feel as embarrassed as I do."

"That's not very nice."

"He's cheating on me, he doesn't deserve nice."

"Leave him now."

"Why?"

"Because I won't cheat on you."

"You'll just never talk to me again."

"That's harsh."

"You never spoke to me after that. Not once, not even to insult me."

"I was afraid that if I did then I would kiss you again and then I would ruin you."

"I've been ruined for a long time." Ginny replied. "Before you kissed me, I've been ruined."

"What?"

"Do you know how hard it is to truly trust someone?" Ginny asked. "To really and truly trust them. No questions asked, no doubts, just trust. The younger you are, the easier, you are still naive and innocent. You have no reason to not trust, the world hasn't yet decided to hurt you." She sighed as she looked into her coffee cup. "Different people forget how to trust at different ages. I was eleven. I trusted a book, a simple book, a diary. I wrote in it and it wrote back. It became my friend, my hero, and eventually it ruined me. It became my nightmare and my rapist. It became the knife against my throat as I tried to kill myself. Did you know that just because you've had sex that you can still go without being kissed? That if you write in a diary and it writes back that very bad things can happen. Did you know that if you leave enough of your self in a book you can come back and become a solid human being? A human being that can touch, and bite, and tear, and force. A human being that can kill." Ginny stood up. "I trusted you and believe me that was no easy task. I wasn't asking for much, Would it have been so hard to just say something to me? Even if it was just an insult? I was eleven and I was ruined. For some reason, I decided to trust you five years later. I don't trust you anymore, I don't trust anyone. Sometimes I don't even trust myself." She turned and made her way out of the coffee shop. She shouldn't have told him that, she had never told anyone about that.

She heard him hurrying after her, heard him call her name, but she didn't stop. She continued down the street. She had said what she had wanted to say to him for a long time. When he had ignore her after that day it had killed her.

"It was just a kiss." She told herself.

She had to keep telling herself that. But it had been her first and it had been soft and gentle and wonderful. She stopped as she felt him grab her hand. "It was the best damn kiss that two people ever shared."

"It was a fluke."

"Give me one more chance."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Trust me."

Ginny turned to face him. "Trust you? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why should I?" Ginny demanded.

"Because, I'm asking you to."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because I already did."

"It wasn't just a kiss." Draco replied.

"It was." Ginny insisted.

"If it were you would have left."

"I did leave and you followed me."

"Leave now then."

"I don't want to."

"Then you will trust me?"

"I don't know how to trust you." Ginny sighed.

"Let me show you." Draco replied pulling her towards him. "Close you eyes."

Ginny looked at him.

"Trust me." Draco pleaded quietly.

"Haven't we done this already?"

"Yes, and it worked rather well the first time." Draco told her. "Close your eyes."

Ginny sighed but closed her eyes. She waited for him to kiss her, she knew that's what he was going to do. And he did. He kissed her gently on the lips and the he kissed her gently on the cheek and the neck. Leaving light kisses all over her before returning to her lips and kissing her again. This time he kissed her more deeply probing her mouth with his tongue. His hands moved from her hair to her hips to her back, as if they couldn't decide where to rest.

Ginny lost herself in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed into his mouth as he ran his fingers down her spine. She laughed gently into his mouth as he ran his hands over her hips.

"Don't, I'm ticklish."

Draco didn't reply he just pulled away from her and looked at her.

"What?"

"Trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Draco sighed as he looked into her eyes. "I need you to trust me again."

"Even if it were only for five minutes before." Ginny replied not losing eye contact.

"Yes, even if you had only ever trusted me five minutes before in your life. I need you to trust me again, because for seven years you have been stuck in my head and I can't get you out."

"I trust you." Ginny nodded.

"Thank you." Draco told her.

"So, what now?"

"What do you want?"

Ginny smiled as she kissed him again. "Want to go shag at my apartment and get caught by Dean?"

"Are you serious?"

"I was going to break up with eventually. Might as well go out with a bang." Ginny replied smiling mischeviously. "What do you say?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Draco agreed.

Fin


End file.
